Etta's Never Ending Fight for Life and Justice
by zeusfluff
Summary: Etta had always been a fighter in some way or another, now she was about to show the observers justice for her family.


**_Etta's Never ending Fight for Life and Justice_**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. Date Started: 9/13/12. Date Finished: 9/14/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! Summary: Etta had always been a fighter in some way or another, now she was about to show the observers justice for her family.

Etta had always been a fighter, in some way or another. Her parents Peter Bishop and Olivia Dunham welcomed her into the world 12 weeks before her due date. Doctors didn't have much hope for her and said she'd go peacefully within a day or two. Her lungs had been immature and she was hypotensive. She'd been given Dopamine to keep her blood pressure up and steroids for her lungs to mature. But even then doctors were sure she wasn't going to make it past the second day. Etta was so tiny that she could fit into Peter's large hand. She weighed a mere 1lb and 6oz. Olivia was determined to see things through, that Etta would make it. She spent every waking moment in the NICU with her, made sure she was comfortable. Ella had seen Etta and became worried the first time she'd seen her. But Olivia had told her not to worry.

"But Aunt Liv, she's so tiny..."

Olivia again insisted to Ella that Etta would be alright.

"Your cousin will be alright. She's a fighter just like you are."

That put a smile on Ella's small face as she kissed her hand and placed it inside the hole in the incubator and touched Etta's small hand.

"You can do it Etta. I believe in you."

Doctor's still couldn't believe a week later that Etta was thriving. Peter and Olivia had chalked it up to her strong will to live. She was a miracle in every sense of the word. It was three months before she was finally able to go home. Etta was thriving, and even now, six months later, she was still in preemie clothes. They had every hope for her. They watched her grow from a baby, to a toddler, to a little girl. Her favorite fruit as a baby was strained bananas, and her favorite vegetable was spinach. As a toddler she learned to tie her shoes at the age of three.

So Peter figured she must have a higher IQ than an ordinary child. And as a little girl her laugh was contagious and her smile as bright as a neutron star. Everything seemed normal, and happy. Until the day the Observers came and ruined the most perfect day, a family picnic in the park gone wrong. Etta had been picking flowers for her mother when they intervened. Peter had tried his best to get to her. Olivia had been mere feet behind him. Peter had scooped Etta up in his arms. But all too soon, an Observer at the front of the line snatched their little miracle from his arms, a screaming bundle of long blond messy pigtails and a pudgy little hand reaching out to her daddy.

"Please don't let them take me daddy!"

Peter had tried in vain to reach for Etta, but the other Observers held him back with their special air guns. Olivia had almost gotten hold of Etta's tiny hand when the Observers simply just disappeared into thin air. Olivia went from scared, to horrified, to feeling sick, to feeling lost and alone. She had broken down on the grass and landed on her knees, bowing her head to the ground, letting out a long painful sob. Peter had never heard such pain from her before.

"You let them take my baby!"

Olivia kept repeating that same sentence over and over again. It was months before Olivia started to come around again, she'd withdrawn into herself, sleeping in Etta's room every night with her favorite stuffed rabbit Jack. Whenever Peter tried to comfort her, she'd only push him farther and farther away until one day she'd had enough. She wasn't going to sit around and wallow anymore. She was going to find Etta if it was the last thing she did. Olivia stormed out of the house on a cool fall day; the leaves were crisp under her feet. As she left, she slapped Peter in the face and threw her ring at him.

"You disgust me Peter Bishop! You let them take my baby and you did nothing to stop them! I hope you rot somewhere!"

Then Olivia was gone. Now it was twenty years later and Peter can still remember the fight they'd had about Etta. His face saddens now as he looks at Olivia's ambered form in the back of the black van, as Etta looks on. Etta remembers almost nothing of her mother. Just flashes, like a fading dream. Etta wishes she knew her mother, and today she'd get that chance, once the shock wore off and her mother realized that she wasn't a little girl anymore. After everything Etta had seen in her life, she was a fighter, she always had been. She was ready to show these Observers she wasn't going down without that fight. She'd fight to keep her family alive.

End

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks! If this was a little choppy let me know... I felt I was bouncing around on this a little. So many ideas to piece together in the quilt of a short ficlet.


End file.
